Isang Tagalog Fic
by Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi
Summary: ON HOLD. Tatlong taon pagkatapos ng TV series, nakilala ng mga SD characters si Sendoh Aki. Sino siya? Sabay sabay nating alamin. Para siyang vanity fic at gusto ko nang hindi ituloy... pero hnd pa sigurado. ON HOLD pa rin, hindi DISCONTINUED.
1. Ang Pamamasyal at si Sendoh Aki

A/N: Dahil sa ako ang manager ng isang C2 Community ng mga Tagalog fics, dapat lang na meron akong fic na Tagalog di ba? So here it is... Dedicated to all Filipino Writers/Readers...  
Paalala: Ang Slam Dunk ay pag-aari ni Dr. T... At wala akong balak agawin 'to sa kanya.  
Isa pang paalala: Sa kalagitnaan ng fic ay kinakausap ng author ang mga characters

Para lang sa karagdagang impormasyon:  
si Ayako po ay hindi na manager, kasali na sya sa Female Division ng Team at sa wakas ay gf na sya ni Miyagi.  
isang himala – gf na rin ni Sakuragi si Haruko na kasama ni Ayako sa Female Division  
Ang mga casts ay: Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Miyagi, Sendoh, Koshino, Hikoichi, Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, Jin, Kiyota, Ayako, Haruko, at Sendoh(OC) hindi po yan pairing, yan po ang magkakashare sa unit/room sa dorm.

Tokyo University: Ang mga bida natin e nasa college na. Himala na lang ni Kami-sama kung pano nakapasa ng high-school ang iba sa kanila at nakapasok pa sa isang kilalang University sa buong mundo. At himala na rin ni Kami-sama kung panong ang lahat ng mga magagaling na basketball players ng Kanagawa ay nag-aral saiisang paaralanat ngayon ay iisang team na.  
Kahit Sabado ngayon, may practice pa rin ang team. Siyepre dahil sila ang inaasahan ng buong Japan na makakapasok sa International Basketball Competiton.(Meron pala non?) Nagkakaroon ng practice game ang ilang members ng team, samantalang ang iba ay nagpractice ng shooting.

"Itaas nyo mga kamay nyo!"  
"Galingan nyo ang depensa!"  
"Wag nyo silang palapitin sa basket!"  
"Kayo naman, buhayan nyo ang opensa!"  
"Hindi pwede ang mga lalampa-lampa sa team ko!"  
Utos ng utos ang coach ng Men's divion-team.

"Loko kang gurang ka! Kala mo ba madali 'to?" Sigaw ni Sakuragi sa coach nila.  
"Haaay naku… kapag nga naman isa kang unggoy na may pulang buhok…" Asar ni Kiyota  
"Mas gusto ko si Coach Anzai…" bulong naman ni Mitsui.  
"Tigilan nyo na ang kakareklamo. Mga gunggong." Sabat ni Rukawa sa tonong tulad ng dati – diretso at walang emosyon.  
"RUKAWA, anong sabi mo?" galit na tumingin sina Sakuragi, Kiyota, at Mitsui sa kanya –Super Deformed (SD)style.  
"Wag na kayong magtalo… Wala rin naman tayong magagawa." Pigil ni Jin  
"Ok lang yan, masasanay din kayo sa ganyan ka istriktong coach." Sabi ni Sendoh sabay ngiti.

Natapos ang kanilang practice na pagod na pagod ang lahat. Ganon naman lagi pag practice, kaya bat pa sila nagrereklamo?

"Nakakainggit yung mga babae. Ang pagkakaalam ko, napakabait daw ng coach nila." Sabi ni Fujima.  
"Dapat lang ang masinsinang pagsasanay para lalong lumakas ang team." Sagot ni Maki.  
"Lolo, wag mong sabihing, kampi ka dyan sa gurang nating coach?" Tanong ni Sakuragi.  
"Hindi naman siguro Sakuragi, ang mga miyembro kasi ng Ryonan at Kainan ay sanay sa mahirap na training araw-araw." Paliwanag ni Sendoh.  
"Tama ka dyan! Naku, pag inaalala ko yung praktis natin noon, gusto kong isuka lahat ng kinain ko." Exaggerated na sabi ni Koshino.  
"Mabait kasing coach si Anzai-sensei at pati na rin si Fujima." Paliwanag ni Hanagata.  
"Hindi naman…" namumulang sabi ni Fujima.

"Oi! Rukawa, aalis ka na kaagad?" Tanong ni Mitsui sa papalabas na Rukawa.  
Ang sagot nya ay isang tungo.  
"Sabay na tayo." Sabi ni Sendoh  
"Ang KJ nyo naman! Mag-usap muna tayo. Men's talk – alam nyo na." Sabi ni Mitsui na may kung anu-anong pumasaok sa utak nya.  
"Yack! Kadiri ka Micchy! Mas HENTAI ka pa pala kay HentaiSmiley." Kutya ni Sakuragi.  
"Suuus, kunyari ka pa! Gusto mo naman ang ganung usapan Hanamichi." Sagot ni Miyagi  
"Tama, tama, si Sakuragi pa, e ikaw ang hari ng kabastusan." Sabi ni Kiyota  
"Anong sabi mo kulotzki? Iniinsulto mo ba ang henyo unggoy?"  
"Wag kayong masimula ng gulo." Pigil ni Jin.

Bago pa magsimula -ang ibig kong sabihin- lumala ang bangayan, kinutusan na agad ni Maki ang tatlo at nagsalita na ng pamamaalam si Sendoh.

"Mauna na talaga ko, kasi… ano… kwan… basta… sige kita tayo!" Tapos nagmamadaling umalis ng gym na sinundan naman kaagad ni Rukawa.  
"Bakit kaya nagmamadali ang dalawang yon?" sabi ng nagtatakang si Koshino.  
"Hindi ako magtataka kay Rukawa, dahil ayon dito sa record ko, maaga sya laging umaalis. Pero si Sendoh, isa siya sa mga pinakahuling umuuwi." Sabi ng napapaisip na si Hikoichi. (Kabaligtaran noh? Diba si Rukawa lagi xa huling umuuwi? Pero di bale, ok lng nmn yun dba?)  
"Unbelievable!" Sabi ni Maki. "Pati ba oras ng pag-alis namin ng court e nirerekord mo?"  
"Aba, syempre naman! Ganon ang isang maganda at maayos na report! Dapat, lahat ay chinecheck!"  
SWEATDROP

(kqcmicchy: wag keong mag-alala, importante lang talga yung gagawin ni Sendoh,  
Kosh: cguro my gf n xa noh? Ikaw ang writer, kya alam mo yun, ano sabihin mo n?  
kqcmicchy: baket? Gusto mo ba maging yaoi 2, tapos ikaw ang bf nya?  
Kosh: nde yun ang cnabi ko! Pero aminin mo n, my gf n c Sendoh d2 sa fic mo noh?  
kqcmicchy: selos k lng eh, sori ka n lng pero nde ko gusto ang SenKosh na pairing! sori sa mga SenKosh fans!)

Kinabukasan linggo (malamang kase Sabado kahapon) alam ni Sakuraging walang paraktis, wala rin si Haruko, kaya di sila makakapag-date, kaya pagkagising na pagkagising nya ay nagyaya kaagad syang mamasyal.

"Hanamichi, ikaw na lang. Ayokong sumama sau!" Sabi ni Miyagi habang kinakaladkad (literally) siya ni Sakuragi palabas ng unit nila.  
"Haaay naku, kulotz, marami tayong pwedeng gawin sa labas! Mas maganda yun kesa magkulong ka dyan sa loob… OI! Micchy, labas na dyan! Ikaw din Rukawa! Lumabas kayong lahat sa mga lungga nyo!" Sigaw ni Sakuragi, na nagpalabas sa mga teammates nya.  
"Ano nanamang ingay yan Sakuragi? Ang sarap sarap ng tulog ko…" Bulyaw ni Micchy  
"Kung ayaw mong matulog, magpatulog ka gunggong." Sabi ni Rukawa sabay sipa kay Sakuragi –SD style.  
WHACK  
"Ang aga-aga nangiistorbo ka!" Sigaw ni Ayako na lumabas na naka pajama pa.  
"Ayako naman, ayoko lang namang mabulok sila sa mga lungga nila, kaya nagyayaya akong lumabas."  
"E dahil gising na tayong lahat, bakit nga naman di tayo lumabas." Sabi ni Fujima.  
"Buti naman ay pumapayag ka sa balak ng henyo, substitute."  
"Magandang ideya yan Fujima. Isang group outing." Tungo ni Hanagata.  
"Bat nga naman hinde…" sabi ni Maki.  
"Ang ganda ng ideya mo Fujima-sempai!" Sabi ni Hikoichi.  
"Sige, tutal e iniwan ako ni Akira, game na rin ako!" Sabi ni Koshino.  
"Ayos na ayos 'to 'pre!" sabi ni Kiyota.  
"Buti pa maghanda na tayo." Sabi ni Jin.

Pumasok ang lahat sa kani-kanilang unit para mag-handa.

(kqcmicchy:ano b nmn kyo, bat d nyo maapreciate c sakuragi? Ideya nya ang pamamasyal nde b?  
Hana: buti k p, naiintindihan mo ang pakiramdam ng henyo…  
kqcmicchy/kung alam mo lang, ideya ko ang hindi nila pagpansin sau/ xempre naman! Ikaw bida d2 e,  
Hana: sabi mo yan ah…  
kqcmicchy/uto-uto/ sori sa mga Hana fans!)

Buong araw ay namasyal ang mga pinakasikat na basketbolista ng Japan. Kung saan-saan sila pumunta. At sa mga pinupuntahan nila, lagi na lang may humihingi ng autograph nila.

"Um, excuse me, pero nasan si Sendoh?" Tanong ng isang (obviously) fangirl ni Sendoh.  
"Wala sya… may nilalakad na iba." Sagot na lang ni Koshino.  
"Ahhhhhh! Si Sendoh!" Sigaw ng isang fangirl mula sa di kalayuan.

Syempre tinginan lahat ng mga tao – fan man ni Sendoh o hindi. Nang tignan ng ating mga bida yung babaeng sumigaw (as in yung talekerang fangirl ni Sendoh), nakakita sila ng spike-head… syempre alam na nila na si Sendoh yun. Nung makalapit na sila, nakita nila na may kasama si Sendoh. At take-note mga friends, BABAE ang kasama nya. Matangkad, maputi, parang model kung tumindig, pero halatang engaged sya sa sports – siguro gymnastics.

"Wow, ang ganda ng gf ni Sendoh." Bulong ni Mitsui.  
"Nakabalik na pala ang DEMONYITANG babaeng yan. Kaya pala excited si Akira." Sabi ni Koshino sa isip nya.

Nang makalapit na sila kay Sendoh at kay mysterious at -ayon kay Koshino- demonyita girl……

"Oi! Sendoh!" Sigaw agad ni Sakuragi ng pagbati.  
"Ei guys! Huli nyo ko ah!" Sagot ni Sendoh sabay ngiti ng kanyang usual na ngiti.  
"Sino yang kasama mo? Pwede mo ba kaming ipakilala?" Tanong ni Ayako.  
"Huh? Ah, sya!sabay turo sa girl na katabi nya Sya si Sendoh Aki." Sagot ni Sendoh.

SENDOH Aki – may ASAWA na si Sendoh? sa isip ng lahat liban kay Koshino.

"Se… Se… Se… Sendoh, hindi ko akalaing…" Hindi matuloy ni Jin ang nais sabihin.  
"Nakakabigla ano? Pero yun ang katotohanan. Kagagaling lang nya ng Hokkaido, kaya pinapasyal ko sya dito sa Tokyo." Sagot ni Sendoh na mayroong napakalaking ngiti sa muka.  
"Akira, wag mong sabihing sa Tokyo University na rin sya mag-aaral…" Nanghihinang sabi ni Hikoichi.  
"Baket Hiro-kun? May problema ba dun? Kung hindi ako gusto ng mga tao sa Tokyo, pwede akong bumalik ng Hokkaido." Sagot nitong si SENDOH Aki na may pa-innocent and pa-awa effect pa.  
"Heto na sya sa mga style nya…" isip ni Koshino.

Matapos ang pagpapakilala kay Sendoh Aki, nagpatuloy ang grupo sa pamamasyal. At ngayon, kasama na nila ang dalawang Sendoh. Nang mamalayan nilang papadilim na, nagpasya silang bumalik na sa condominum na para sa mga estudyante ng Tokyo U.

(Sendoh: Um… baket ako may asawa? Di ba masyado akong bata para magka-asawa?  
Kqcmicchy: buti nga kasali ka pa d2! Anong gusto mo? Sitwasyon mo ngayon o papatayin n lng kita?  
Sendoh: mas maganda siguro kung gf q muna xa, den sa epilogue, saka kami magpapakasal o d b?  
kqcmicchy: ah… basta! Alam q ginagawa q/wish q lng/…  
Hana: teka? Akala q b aq bida d2?  
Kqcmicchy: e nagbago n isip q e, pasensya k/palusot p q/  
Rukawa: pabayaan nyo n lng xa, mga gunggong talaga.  
Kqcmicchy: Yay! Go Rukawa! Teka nasabi q n bng may gf k rin?  
Rukawa: patayin ang kapatid ni Mitsui-sempai…  
Sen and Hana: SIGE!  
Mitsui: Baket nyo dinadamay kapatid q d2? Teka? May kapatid b q?  
Sen: Hinde, ang ibig naming sabihin yung author ng fic na 2…  
Mitsui: ah ok… cge sasama q kc d nya q ginawang major d2!  
Kqcmicchy: Nooooooo! Mad Slam Dunk Characters on the lose!  
SD characters: Noooooo! Mad avid Slam Dunk fan and trying-hard fictional writer crying for help!)

Itutuloy...

A/N: So hanggang dito muna... Pagpasensyahan nyo na 'to ah... Tumawag na lang keo sa mental hospital para i-confine ako... Dahil alam ko me pagkabaliw ako ngayun... I mean dito sa fic... Sorry din kung mas marami yung pagkausap ko sa charcters kesa sa story itself... At pasensya na rin kung text-type ang ibang dialogues...


	2. Sino ba talaga si Sendoh Aki?

A/N: Eto na po ang ikalawang chapter ng _Isang Tagalog Fic _by kuya q c micchy. Paalala lang, walang relasyon sa plot ng story ang mga nasa ( ). Maaaring Author's Notes, pagkausap/pang-aasar ng author sa characters, at reactions sa scene na nangyayari ang laman ng ( ). AMP kasi ang author… as in Always Making Papansin kaya merong ganun… Kaya sorry dun sa mga nag-akalang kasama yun sa story. Isa pang paalala, Ang Slam Dunk ay hindi sa 'kin kaya wag ninyo akong idemanda sa paggawa ng fic na 'to! Salamat sa lahat ng mga nagbasa at nagtiyaga sa gawa ko, lalo na sa mga nagiwan ng kanilang reviews!

_noypi_- thanks for the comment... d ko n imemention yung courses nila... tht wont be needed d2... i hope you won't mind... at about dun sa pagkapasa nila sa Tokyo U. well, tht's why this is called fanFICTION db? hehehe  
_thebodyfarm_- hehehe... thanks for reading and as you've said, loving my fic...  
_ezekiel1017_- salamat sa pagbabasa at salamat dahil nagustuhan mo! ingats ka sa Japan k? at wag kang makakalimot...  
_noNAME_- here's more!  
_Setsuna Eleison_- e2 na po update... i hd fun chatting w/ u too...

_Ang Nakaraan_: Namasyal ang tropa at nakita nila si Sendoh na may kasamang babae. Pinakilala niya ito bilang si Sendoh Aki.

_Tsapter II: _Nang makarating na sila sa dorm para sa mga estudyante ng Tokyo U, nakita ni Ayako na mayroong mga gamit sa harap ng yunit nila ni Haruko. Nalaman niyang kay Sendoh Aki ang mga ito – magiging roommates sila! Pinasok nila yung mga gamit sa loob, tapos nagsipasukan na rin sa kani-kanilang mga yunit yung iba, habang tinulungan naman ni Ayako ang newbie (sino pa edi si Aki…) na ayusin ang mga gamit nya. Maya-maya pa, e dumating na si Haruko.

"Haruko, siya nga pala si Sendoh Aki. Magiging roommate natin siya mula ngayon." Panimula ni Ayako.  
"Sendoh Aki, nice to meet you. Ako nga pala si Akagi Haruko."  
"Ah, so ikaw pala ang girlfriend ni Sakuragi-kun…"  
"Huh? Ah… eh… oo…" Pabulong at namumulang sagot nito.

Doon na nagsimula ang kanilang usapan at nauwi sa isang girl talk. Gaya ng karamihang girl talk o kahit ano pa mang talk yan, e one thing led to another. As in anything under or over the sun ang pinag-usapan nila. Napag-usapan nila ang mga bagay tungkol sa basketball; dahil hindi lang roommates kundi teammates na rin silang tatlo (meaning, kasama na sa Female-division ng basketball team si Aki). Pagkatapos, todo kwento naman sina Ayako at Haruko tunkol sa love life nila at kung gaano sila kasaya with their bfs. Si Aki naman e, tumutungo na lang kahit na ayaw nya ang ganun ang usapan. After a lot of talkings, nagtanong si Ayako…

"Um… Anou… Aki-chan, 'wag mo sanang masamain pero… Hindi ba parang…"  
"Parang?" sabi ni Aki…  
"'Wag mo sanang isiping pinangungunahan kita, kaya lang…"  
"Ano ba yon Aya-chan?"  
"Oo nga, Aya-chan, masyado mo naman kaming ineexcite…"  
"Ha? Kasi… hindi ba masyado ka pang bata para mag-asawa… I mean, katatapos mo lang ng high-school…"

Medyo shocked si Haruko dun… Buong akala niya, e pinsan ni Sendoh Akira itong si Sendoh Aki… Noon pala, asawa niya… sa isip ni Haruko _Unbelievable! Ang bilis ni Sendoh_. Eto namang si newbie… mas shocked! As in imagine her na nagging dot na lang yung kanyang napakagandang emerald blue eyes. (Emerald blue? Diba pag emerald green? Ewan… basta yun na yun…) Tapos yung kanyang bibig, total jaw drop and lastly, punong-puno ng question mark (?) yung taas ng ulo niya. (Got the picture?) Tapos, when she (referring to newbie Aki) got back to her senses…

"Teka… Aya-chan, anong asawa? Ni hindi pa nga ako nagkaka-bf eh!"

At that statement, lalong naguluhan si Ayako, not to mention Haruko, sa mga pangyayari.

"Ano ba talaga? Akala ko pinsan mo si Sendoh, then sinabi ni Aya-chan na asawa mo daw siya, tapos ngayon… nalilito na ko…" (nalilito, nalilito, nahihilo, nahihilo; coke ko 'toh! Wahahahaha!)  
"Whoa! Teka… asawa… ko… si… Akira… ONI-chan?"  
"ONI-CHAN?" Sigaw ng dalawa sa sobrang shock… (surprising ba?)  
"Sabi ni Sendoh, siya daw ang bunso… so, pano mo sya nagging kuya?" Tanong ni Ayako.  
"Hehehe, well kasi feeling bunso yun eh… minsan nga ane-chan pa tawag sa 'kin nun… ang totoo nyan, siya ang bunsong lalaki… … … So you mean, akala nyo he's my husband?"  
"Well, first impression kasi namin gf ka nya, so when he introduced you as SENDOH Aki, syempre ano pa ba edi asawa ka na niya… Considering na mabilis talaga si Sendoh-kun…" Sagot ni Ayako na pinagtatanggol ang kanilang (jumping to conclusions) side.  
"Well, hindi ko maitatanggi yan. Pero, did it ever occur to you guys na magkamukha kami? Tsaka magkalapit ng pangalan…" Tanong ulit ni Aki  
"Hindi naman lahat ng magkapatid magkamukha eh… Bat kami ni kuya? Isa pa, malayo rin ang pangalan nya sa 'kin." Explain ni Haruko. (Kampi siya sa Ayako's side.)

Kinamot na lang ni Aki ang ulo niya signifying: CAN'T RELATE. Pano ba naman siya makakarelate? She's a newbie at kahit kalian, di pa nya nakikita si Akagi Takenori. Sino ba naman kasing mag-iisip na isang gorilyang nakalabas sa zoo ang itsura ng kuya ni ever-so-innocent and dense (talaga lang, as in!) Haruko.

(Kuyaqcmicchy: bat kau nangoOP?  
Aki: Oo nga…  
Ayako: Bakit ba ang author eh masyadong kampi sa mga OC?  
Haruko: Talaga? Sa tingin ko naman, hindi…  
Ayako (to herself): It would be a miracle kung mapansin mo…  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Ano naming masama kung kampi ako sa mga OC… Natural, I own my OCs…  
Mitsui: Ako na lang gawin mong bida, tutal, e penname mo pa lang, nandun na name ko…  
Hana: He! Syatap micchy! Ako bida… dahil yun ang nasa tv series at manga.  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Hello? Earth to Sakuragi… TV series o manga ba ito? FanFic po ito…  
Rukawa: Eh kasi, dapat, tinatapos muna ang sinimulan bago gumawa ng bago…  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Manahimik ka nga Rukawa, ikaw na nga bida sa Friends at Old and New, major ka rin sa What a Joke! Pagbigyan mo naman sila!  
Jin: Teka… Sa tingin ko dapat ka nang bumalik sa storyline…  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Tama! Tama! Sige, kita-kits na lang…  
SD Characters (except Jin): Teka! Hindi pa kami tapos sa 'yo!)

Sa yunit nina Rukawa at Mitsui, pareho silang di mapakali. Paano ba naman, pareho silang nagka crush-at-first-sight (sorry, I don't believe in LOVE at first sight) sa babaeng tingin nila ay asawa ni Sendoh.

"San kaya sila nagkakilala ni Sendoh?" Pabulong na tanong ni Rukawa sa isang tao/nilalang na di naman nageexist.  
"Oo nga eh… kung bakit naman kasi si Sendoh pa ang nauna sa kanya." Sagot naman ni Mitsui.

Sabay tayo itong si Rukawa Kaede.

"O, san ka naman pupunta?" tanong ni Mitsui.  
"Kina Sendoh."  
"Oo nga naman! Nagtatanungan tayo pareho naman tayong walang alam tungkol kay Aki-chan… Buti pa nga e, si Sendoh na lang ang tanungin natin…"  
"…" (Ano ba namang klaseng sagot yan! Walang kwenta talaga!)

Sa yunit SenKosh… (What a name!)

"'Bat naman di mo sinabi kaagad na dadating sya?" Hingi ni Koshino ng paliwanag sa biglaang pagsulpot ni demonyita-girl. (diba demonyita daw sya sabi ni Koshino…)  
"Hiro-kun, alam kong hindi mo talaga kinagaanan ng loob si Aki, pero wala tayong magagawa… kapatid ko sya, at bestfriend kita. Kaya, parang imposibleng di magkrus ang landas nyong dalawa diba?" sagot ni Sendoh na naka-smile pa.  
"Kinagaanan ng loob, magkrus ang landas… naks naman… kelan ka pa naging makata? Lalim nun ah, di ko reach…" kutya ni Koshino sa bestfriend nyang c spike-head. "Pero, ok sige… in fairness naman kay Aki-chan… kakalimutan ko na lang yung nangyari noon." Seryosong sabi ni Koshino.  
"Haaay! Salamat naman at willing ka na ring makalimot."

_Katok sa Pinto 3x_

"Bukas yan… pasok lang…" Sagot ni Sendoh sa kung sino man ang kumakatok… Syempre grand entrance ang dalawang hunk na sina Rukawa at Mitsui… (Hey! Hindi ako Ru fan pero let's admit na may itsura sya… at syempre si Micchy ay, well… gwapo talaga… BAWAL KUMONTRA!)  
"Aba, Rukawa, Mitsui… what an unPLEASANT surprise…" Bati ni Koshino na pa-joke… (let's just say na naging close na sila… kahit papano… kaya ok lang ang mga bating pa-joke)

Si Mitsui ang nagsimulang magtanong… Ano pa ba ang ieexpect nyo? Si Rukawa ang magsasalita?

"Sendoh, gusto naming magtanong tungkol kay Aki-chan… Um… ok lang bang tawagin ko syang Aki-chan?" simula ni Mitsui na very confident… kahit sa totoo ay kabado sya. Sino ba namang hindi kakabahan? Kailangan talaga ng magandang pasok… tama ba naman kasing ganito ang sabihin nya… 'Sendoh, may gusto ko sa asawa mo… ok lng b yon?' Sino ba namang matinong asawang nagmamahal sa wife nya ang sasagot ng 'oo, ok lng… ligawan mo kung gusto mo…' Syempre hindi si Sendoh. Ayon pa sa theory na nabuo ni Mitsui, e newly-wed ang dalawa… syempre naman, halos katatapos lang ng high-school nung isa… ang tanong nya sa sarili, nakapag honey moon na kaya sila… (BAD KUYA! Sashi-onichan no……… HENTAI)  
"Wala namang problema sa 'kin ang tawag ng tao sa kanya…" Sagot agad ni Sendoh sabay tanong ng "bakit, balak mo bang ligawan?" nang walang kaworry-worry sa mukha.

Shocking naman! Sa buong buhay nya, ngayun lang nakaexperience si Rukawa na humarap sa isang lalaking makakapagsasabing ok lang na ligawan ang asawa nya… kakaiba talga ang relasyon nila… Pero kahit shocked sya sa loob, NR pa rin ang ever so cold guy na ititch.

"Nang-aano ka ba!" Parang napikon yata si Mitsui sa sagot ni Sendoh…  
"Huh?" Di maintindihan ni Sendoh ang maypagka-bayolenteng reaksyon ni Mitsui.  
"Oo na, cge… ipamukha mo, na kahit ligawan ko sya, e wala na kong magagawa dahil TAKEN na sya!" Sigaw ng namumulang Mitsui sa galit. (Relax lang micchy… ang puso mo nalaglag na yata!)

Todo sa pagexpress ng galit si Mitsui, samantalang tahimik lang na nakikinig si Rukawang medyo umiinit na rin ang ulo at si Koshino naman, tulad ni Sendoh, ay di maintindihan ang reaksyon ni Mitsui kaya sya'y biglang nag side comment.

"'Bat ka naman nagagalit Mitsui? Buti nga pinapayagan ka na ng kuya… At ano bang sinasabi mong TAKEN?"  
"kuya?" at last! Nagsalita rin si Rukawa.  
"Ano ba yan? Nakatungtong kayo ng college, KUYA hindi nyo alam? ONISAN! O gusto nyo pa yung tawag sa 'kin ni Aki-chan, Oni-chan… sa english OLDER BROTHER." Sagot ni Sendoh, obviously inaasar ang dalawang di makagetz sa mga happenings…  
"Ang ibig mong sabihin e, kapatid mo sya?" Half-questioned, half-stated ni Mitsui.  
"Huh? Oo. Ano akala nyo? Asawa ko?" Sarcastic na tanong ni Sendoh. Di nya talga akalaing mapagkakamalan silang mag-asawa ng kanyang fave little sis.  
"Uh… Anyway… siryoso ka ba nung sinabi mong ok lang na ligawan ko sya?" Tanong ni Mitsui para maiba ang topic.  
"Oo naman… matagal ko nang hinahanapan ng bf yun eh… Too bad kasi nung niligawan sya ni Hiro-kun basted kaagad ang bestfriend ko eh"  
"Talaga Kosh? Nanligaw ka sa kanya?" Naintriga bigla si Mitsui sa nireveal ni Sendoh.  
"Huh? Oo, kaya nga medyo may sama ng loob ako dun eh… Pa'no ba naman, sya ang unang babaeng niligawan ko tapos bested! Pero ok lang rin, di naman ako ganun kaseryoso nun… I mean, nagandahan lang ako sa kanya." Salaysay ni Koshino sa mga nangyari in his POV.  
"Tama yun! Nagalit talaga ko kay Hiro-kun nung time na yun. Kaya kung hindi ka seryoso sa panliligaw sa kanya sempai, 'wag mo na lang ituloy." Bilin ni Sendoh  
"Tama! Dahil lahat ng Sendoh makakalaban mo pag nasaktan mo ang única hija (hija única ba ang tama?) ng pamilya." Tuloy pa ni Koshino.  
"Don't worry, seryoso ako. Etong si Rukawa ang tanungin nyo…" Sagot ni Mitsui  
"Ikaw din ba Rukawa e, manliligaw kay Aki-chan?" Medyo shocked kasi si Sendoh sa narinig nya.(Medyo lang naman eh)  
_Tumungo si Rukawa_  
"Well, nasabi ko na ang mga dapat kong sabihin. Basta siguraduhin nyong di nyo niloloko si Aki-chan." Huling bilin ni Sendoh.  
"GOOD LUCK sa inyo… Alam kong kakailanganin nyo talaga non." Isang parang warning mula sa nakaranas ng manligaw kay Aki na si Koshino.  
"So… sige, gabi na eh… balik na kami sa yunit namin. Good Night sa inyong dalawa at salamat sa paglinaw ng lahat!" Huling bati ni Mitsui for the day.

Bumalik na silang dalawa ni Rukawa sa yunit nila at ginawa ang mga dapat gawin (like taking a shower, magtoothbrush, etc.) at humiga na sa kama. (to make it clear, separate beds po sila ok?)

"Ako ang sasabihan nya ng 'oo' sempai." Confident na sinabi ni Rukawa.  
"Hindi lahat ng babae sa 'yo! Isa pa, alam kong mas gusto ko sya kaysa sa 'yo." sagot naman ni Mitsui  
"Hindi naman yun importante; ang dapat mong malaman mas gusto nya 'ko."  
"Pa'no mo naman nasabi?"  
"Hindi ko nasabi, naalaman ko."  
"Ok, sige… hinahamon kita Rukawa, ipakita natin sa kanya na gusto natin sya thru actions. I mean, bawal sabihin sa kanya yung nararamdaman natin. Kailangan, siya mismo yung makapansin ano, payag ka?"  
"Hn. Mas may advantage ako dyan sempai."  
"Ano ba? Payag ka ba?"  
"Oo."

(kuyaqcmicchy: ineexpect mo bang mananalo ka ha, Mitsui?  
Mit: malakas ako sa 'yo kaya mananalo ako.  
Ru: Hn.  
kuyaqcmicchy: ano namang kinalaman ko sa contest nyo ni Rukawa ha?  
Mit: ikaw ang author, kaya ikaw ang magpapasya ng winner db?  
kuyaqcmicchy: whatever! Bahala na…  
Sen: Ano ng balak mo sa next chapter?  
Kuyaqcmicchy: ewan ko nga eh… suggestions anyone?  
Hana: HanaHaru scenes!  
Ryo: RyoAya scenes!  
kuyaqcmicchy: any OTHER suggestions?  
Kiyo: kahit anong scene na magpapakita ng aking kagalingan!  
kuyaqcmicchy: oh well, hihingin ko rin ang suggestions ng readers…)

Itutuloy…

A/N: So, ano sa tingin nyo? Realistic pa ba sya? I mean, Rukawa and Mitsui… iisa ang gustong girl? Pero don't worry, meron akong plan sa bagay na yan. Just wait and see. Gusto nyo ng hint? _See spoiler…_ (wahahahaha! Gaya-gaya ko kay LadyTetsu69)  
So, mag-iisip muna ko ng mga scenes para sa iba pang characters ng fic… Realistic ba kung yung OC is connected sa mga characters in different ways? Eto kasi ang fic ko na may pinakamaraming characters… So, dun sa mga sanay gumawa ng fic na maraming characters, tips naman kung pano magiging as realistic as possible ito. I mean sa connections ng OC sa lahat.  
Reviews please…

_SPOILER_: Isa lang kina Ru at Mit ang totoong may gusto kay Aki.


	3. Ang Almusal at si Prof

A/N: Hello sa inyo! Eto na ang ikatlong tsapter ng Isang Tagalog Fic. At tulad ng laging sinasabi ng mga gumagawa ng fanfictions HINDI SA AKIN ANG SLAM DUNK! Wala akong perang pambayad ng abugado, so 'wag nyo kong idemanda! Salamat sa mga nagbabasa at sumusubaybay…

Salamat kina _michpink_ at _Setsuna-Ramen Eleison_

_Ang Nakaraan: _Isang di pagkakaunawaan lang pala ang lahat. Si Sendoh Aki ay kapatid at hindi asawa ni Sendoh Akira.

_Tsapter III_: Ang unang araw ni Aki sa Tokyo U ay naging maayos naman. Sa tulong nina Ayako at Haruko, mainit ang naging pagtanggap kay Aki sa basketball club. At maayos din naman ang pakikitungo sa kanya ng karamihan sa mga classmate nya. Sa loob naman ng classroom, si Hikoichi and madalas niyang kausap.

At gaya ng inaasahan (baka naman ako lang ang umaasa ) nabigla ang lahat nang malaman nilang kapatid ni Sendoh si Aki. Halos walang kaibahan sa reaksyon nina Ayako, Haruko, Mitsui, at Rukawa (well, okay… kahit wag mo na isama si Rukawa) sa reaksyon ng iba pang kaibigan nila. So para paigsiin, maayos na dumaan ang isang araw.

Sumunod na araw, maagang nagising si Aki at gaya ng kanyang daily routine sa Hokkaido, lumabas sya para mag-joging.

"Oi! Aki, good morning!" Bati ni Kiyota.  
"Ei! Ohayou Kiyota, Jin."  
"Ohayou. Saan ka papunta?" Tanong ni Jin.  
"Magja-joging lang."  
"Kami din. Sabay na tayong tatlo, nabanggit kasi ni Sendoh na mahirap ka raw makakabisado ng lugar. Buti na lang nandito ako! Hindi ka maliligaw!" Pagmamalaki ni Kiyota.  
"Well, oo nga. Noong bago pa lang ako sa Hokkaido, suki ako ng police station. Lagi kasi akong nawawala."  
"Ang itatawag ko na sa'yo ay Aki the eternal lost girl." Kutya ni Kiyota  
"Pero once naman na familiar na ko sa lugar, mahirap ko nang makalimutan kahit matagal akong di mapunta doon. Kaya 'pag nasanay na ko sa super daming buildings ng Tokyo, hindi mo na ko matatawag na lost girl."  
"Kung ganon, ifa-familiarize ka namin dito." Sabi ni Jin.

At nag-joging na nga ang tatlo. Nang makatapos sila ng dalawang laps nagyaya nang magbreakfast si Kiyota sa nadaanan nilang café.

"Grabe… Tawa talaga ko ng tawa nung malaman kong kapatid ka ni Sendoh." Panimula ni Kiyota sa usapan.  
"Hindi talaga ako makapaniwala." Sagot ni Jin.  
"Kasi naman kayo, nakita nyo lang kaming magkasama inisip nyo nang meron kaming relasyon. Baket, wala bang karapatang mamasyal ng magkasama ang magkapatid?"  
"Loko-loko naman kasi yang si Sendoh, sabihin ba naman kasing bunso daw sya."  
"Hehehe, sa 'ming tatlo sya talaga yung pinakapatawa, sumunod ako."  
"Tatlo?" sabay na tanong ng dalawa.  
"Oo. Meron pa akong isa pang kuya. Kaya lang 'wag nyong isiping kaugali namin sya ni Akira oni-chan."

"Ah, ganun ba… hm… Gaano ka ba katagal sa Hokkaido?" tanong ni Jin.  
"Well, doon ako nag Jr. at Senior High."  
"Sayang naman. Kung sa Kanagawa ka nag-aral ng High School, makikita mo ang kagitingan ng Golden Rookie!"  
"Ang akala ko Super Rookie ang tawag nila kay Rukawa?" Asar ni Aki kahit alam niyang tinutukoy ni Kiyota ang sarili niya.  
"Ano ka ba? Hindi mo ba alam ang totoong talent? Si Rukawa… Wala yun… NO MATCH!"  
"Hay, naku… Aki 'wag kang magpapapaniwala kay Kiyota. Magaling lang yan sa kalokohan."  
"'Pre naman! Para ka namang hindi kaibigan o. Sinisiraan mo ko sa babae eh."

"May gusto ka pala sa kanya…"  
"Wala ah! … kasi kaklase nya yung gusto ko eh. Baka kung ano makwento nya. Jahe naman diba?"  
"Sino yung gusto mo? Ilalakad kita."  
"May gusto sya dun sa foreigner galing England." Si Jin ang sumagot  
"Bakit mo ko binibisto?" sabay lingon kay Aki "Mailalakad mo ba ko?"  
"Hm… hindi ko pa sya nakakausap kaya hindi ko maipapangako… pero susubukan ko."  
"'wag mong subukan, gawin mo p're, I mean, m're."

Tawa sina Jin at Aki sa sinabi ni Kiyota (ang babaw ba ng kaligayahan nila?). Matapos pa ang ilang sandali, nagyaya nang bumalik ng dorm si Aki.

"Okay… sige balik na tayo sa dorm." Tumayo sila at lumabas ng café.

Naglakad na si Aki sa direksyong kanan. Pinigilan siya bigla ni Jin.

"Aki… sa kaliwa ang pabalik ng dorm…" sabi nito.  
"Ah… ganun ba…" Sagot niyang namumula sa hiya. Samantalang sina Kiyota at Jin parehong may sweatdrop dahil ngayon lang sila nakakilala ng tulad ni Aki. Sobrang daling maligaw.

(Aki: Hey! Magiging para ba kong si Ryouga from Ranma ½ dito? Ayoko nun.  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Lahat tayo may flaws okey? Ayokong maging Mary Sue ka…  
Aki: Ayoko rin namang maging Mary Sue… Kaya lang can't you think of another weakness para sa 'kin? I mean, nagmumukha akong engot!  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Na-type ko na eh… Pag binago ko pa, sayang sa time at energy.  
Mit: Tutulungan kitang mafamiliarize ang Tokyo Aki, don't worry.  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Kita mo, nandyan naman si Micchy eh…  
Jin: 'Wag mo kong agawan ng role Mitsui-san!  
Kiyo: Teka… bakit ba kung kelan nag-uusap na kami tungkol sa kagitingan ko, saka mo kami pinabalik ng dorm?  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Malapit na kasing magsimula ang classes nyo.  
Kiyo: -teary eyed- Ikaw naman ang author… 'pag sinabi mong marami pang time, dadami ang time…  
Ru: mga gunggong.  
Kuyaqcmicchy: ok, ok… back to the story…  
Hana: Nasan na yung HanaHaru scenes?  
Ryo: Pati yung RyoAya scenes!  
Aya: Just take your time… 'wag mong madaliin  
Ryo: Aya-chan naman…  
Haru: Pwede bang RuHaru scenes na lang?  
Ru: Hoy babae! Bf mo yung unggoy d2!  
Hana: 'Wag mo syang pagsalitaan ng ganyan!  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Ang sabi ko back to the story!)

Pagbalik ng tatlo sa dorm, agad na bumalik sina Jin at Kiyota sa yunit nila.

"Aki-chan, okay ka lang ba talagang mag-isa?" Tanong ni Jin.  
"Oo naman!" Sagot nyang ever so confident  
"Well, sige… babalik na kami sa yunit namin." Paalam ni Kiyota "'Wag mong kalimutan yung pangako mong ilalakad mo ko!"

Sinimulan ni Aki ang page-explore sa Tokyo U. Nang magsawa na sya, naglakad-lakad na lang sya. Habang naglalakad-lakad si Aki (not to mention, hinahanap ang way nya pabalik sa yunit nila) nakasalubong niya si Mitsui na papunta sa cafeteria.

"Ohayou Mitsui-sempai." Bati ni Aki na oh so ever galang  
"Mornin' , sabayan mo na kong mag-almusal."  
"Salamat sa alok Mitsui-sempai, kaso lang nag-almusal na ko kasama nina Jin kanina. Sa susunod na lang siguro."  
"Ah… ok… sa susunod… e teka… kung tapos ka nang kumain, saan ka naman pupunta?"  
"Ha? A, kase… medyo naliligaw ako eh… babalik na sana ko sa yunit ko."  
"Hehehehe… ikaw talaga, doon ang pabalik sa dorm." Turo ni Mitsui sa tamang daan.  
"Ah, salamat Mitsui-sempai…" Sabay bow sa kanyang senior at lakad palayo kay Mitsui.

Kahit tinuro na ni Mitsui ang tamang daan, for the reason God knows why, napadpad si Aki sa tapat ng basketball gym. Timing na timing, pagkatapat nya sa pinto, lumabas naman si Rukawa. So, nagkabanggaan sila.

"Uh… Sorry." Sabi ni Aki sa nabangga nya.  
"Sendoh…" bulong ni Rukawa…  
"Huh? Rukawa-kun… ikaw pala yun. Nagpapractice ka?" Takang-taka si Aki.  
"It's in the routine." Sagot ni Rukawa (nice!).

Nginitian ni Aki si Rukawa with THE SENDOH SMILE! Lalo tuloy na-on si Rukawa sa kanya (Haaaay naku… hindi man lang namamalayan ni Aki ang ginagawa nya). So, sabay na bumalik sina Aki at Rukawa sa kani-kanilang yunit para maghanda sa mga klase nila. Lingid sa kaalaman ni Rukawa, napahanga niya si Aki sa kanyang determination.

Nagsimula na ang klase ng ating mga bida. Sa huling klase nina Aki at Hikoichi before lunch, merong mangyayaring hindi nila magugustuhan…

"Ok childrens, before I dismiss you for lats, I just want to...a...discuss a project to be...a... passed before the...a...2-week sem break."

Halatang-halata sa mga mukha ng estudyante na ayaw nilang magkaroon ng project. Yung iba sa kanila, nagagalit sa prof at yung iba naman, tulad ni Aki, dinadaan na lang sa pag-untog ng ulo sa desk ang lahat.

"So, gaya nga ng sinasabi ko, you will...a... pass a videotape or videoCD of an interview. Kayo ang mag-iisip ng questions na itatanong ninyo. Your interview should...a... show the...a... benefit of different courses. Kaya for short, iinterviewhin ninyo ang kahit sinong nag-aaral dito sa Tokyo U as long as he/she is ahead of you at least a year. Kailangan ring hindi ninyo siya kapareho ng course. Ang grade ninyo dito ay manggagaling sa mga kapwa ninyo estudyante. Para hindi masabi na merong favoritism. That's all for today, you can take your lants." (weeeeeee! Ang saya naman)

Inuuntog pa rin ni Aki ang ulo niya sa desk kaya di niya namalayan na umalis na pala ang kanilang prof na ever so trying hard mag-english. Pa'no kaya nakuha sa Tokyo U ang tulad niya?

"Aki, ok lang yan… Lahat naman ng freshman dumaan sa kanya eh… Hindi lang tayo." Sinusubukan ni Hikoichi na pagaanin ang loob ni Aki (na sa wakas ay hindi na inuuntog ang ulo sa desk)  
"WAAAAAAAAAAA" lang ang naisasagot ni Aki.  
"Wag ka nang malungkot… Alam ko namang kayang-kaya mong tapusin yun."  
"Hindi naman yun eh… Ang sakit… napalakas ko yung pag-untog sa desk… aray…"  
"Haaaaay naku… yun lang pala… kala ko naman di ka sanay sa torture ng classroom."  
"Oi, hinde noh… Meron ding ganyang teacher sa Hokkaido… Akala ko lang wala na dito sa Tokyo."  
"Talaga? Meron din sa Hokkaido? Anong ginagawa mo pag mga ganitong sitwasyon?"  
"Edi sinasampalan ko sya ng PERFECT score!"  
"E wala namang points 'to eh… Percentage ibibigay dito."  
"Edi gagawa ako ng interview na hindi nya magugustuhan pero magugustuhan ng mga estudyante…"  
"Ayos yan ah… Pero pano mo gagawin yon?"  
"Basta… Meron na kong plano…"

(Hikoichi: Ano bang balak ni Aki…  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Basta… 'wag kang atat!  
Aki: Bakit naman kasi isang nakakainis na prof ang ginawa mo?  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Para we share the burden diba? Hehehe Binase ko kasi sa teacher namin yung prof nyo.  
Hikoichi: May teacher kang ganyan sa mga CHILDRENS, I mean children?  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Oo… kaya wag na kayong mag-reklamo and take your LANTS na ok? Wakokokoko  
Hana: Oi… author! HanaHaru scenes na ba?  
Haru: Blush at Ru…  
Ryo: RyoAya muna noh…  
Aya: Sigh  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Sabay tayo Ayako… SIGH, SIGH, and another SIGH  
Ru (pabulong): Ang igsi-igsi ng part ko dito…  
Mit: hindi ka nag-iisa. Dapat kasi dun muna sa What a Joke… diba?  
Kuyaqcmicchy (to herself): nakakasawa na 'to… lagi na lang…  
Maki (to Mit and Ru): buti nga kayo pinapakita dito eh…  
Kuyaqcmicchy (to herself): pabayaan mo na lang sila… magsasawa din yang mga yan…  
Sen: Baket ba puro si Aki… hinde mo ba pwedeng dagdagan yan ng R at A?  
Kosh: Haaaay… yung author katulad din ng OC niya… demonyita!  
Aki: Hey!  
Sen: Akala ko ba, ok na sayo yung nangyari dati?  
Kosh: Wala lang… para lang may masabi.  
Hanagata: Basta… hindi kami mawawalan ng part… kahit sa huli… basta meron…  
Fujima: tama yun… basta meron…  
SOUND NG CRICKET  
SD Characters: … … …  
SOUND NG CRICKET  
SD Characters: … … … … …  
Kuyaqcmicchy: Sabi na titigil din kayo eh)

Itutuloy…

A/N: Weeeeeeee! Ang saya naman! Nandito na si Ma'am (6 blanks). Hehehehe… Kaya kung dun sa part ng prof nila medyo merong grammaticl errors... sinadya ko po yun... SIGH Sana nga sa totoong buhay kaya ko syang sampalan ng PERFECT SCORE katulad ni Aki… SIGH, SIGH, and SIGH… Anyway, ano kaya ang pinaplano ni Aki para sa kanyang interview… Abangan ninyo sa Tsapter IV.  
REVIEWS… ONEGAI!


End file.
